DI BALIK JENDELA KELAS
by kaze fuyuki
Summary: sasuke diam - diam memperhatikan naruto. kendalanya sasuke adalah pemuda yang sangat tertutup dan tidak mengenalkan diri pada naruto (tidak berani). namun ternyata ada gadis yang disukai naruto! sasuke syok! dia menghajar naruto! warning : yaoi, romance, OOC. one shot


**Moshi – moshi ...!**

**Terima kasih sudah membuka fic ini...**

**Maaf mungkin masih banyak kekurangannya...**

**Selamat membaca ...! ^_^**

**R&R please...!**

* * *

**.**

**...**

**.**

**Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto**

**Genre : yaoi****,romance**

**Pair : nausasu , gaaneji, shikakiba**

**Warning : sasuke memiliki keperibadian yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**Sumary : sasuke memperhatikan seseorang yang sangat dia sukai dari jendela kelasnya. Ternyata dari kabar yang beredar Naruto yang dia sukai sudah memiliki pacar. Membuat sasuke sakit hati. Dia sangat marah pada Naruto, dengan amarah dia menghajar Naruto, yang bahkan belum mengenal Sasuke sebelumnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**DI BALIK JENDELA KELAS**

Ini adalah musim panas yang mendebarkan, ada seorang pemuda sedang sangat asyik melihat kearah lapangan dari jendela kelasnya, tepatnya disamping bangkunya, dia memang sengaja memilih bangku disitu. Pria berambut raven ini tampak sangat senang, dengan hati berbunga melihat pertandingan tenis dilapangan olahraga yang dekat dengan kelasnya itu. Sesekali dia tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan – kelakuan para siswa yang bermain disana.

" lagi – lagi kau memperhatikannya ya?!" Tanya seorang pemuda dengan mata indigonya dan rambutnya yang panjang dikuncir kebelakang

" hnnnn!" jawaban khasnya

" apakah kau sudah tau berita baru tentang dia ?!" Tanya neji

" eh ?! " sasuke mulai tertarik

" dari kabar yang beredar dia sedang menyukai seseorang!" jelas neji

" apa?!" sasuke kaget setengah mati, seperti disambar petir " si – siapa orangnya ?! " Sasuke mengguncang Neji

" aku tidak tau pasti, tapi ada beberapa orang yang sedang dekat dengannya, dan mungkin ada salah satu diantara mereka." Neji mulai menjelaskan

" kau ini ?! apa tidak bisa lebih jelas dari ini?!" sasuke kesal

" hah.. ayolah..! neji juga jadi kesal dengan Sasuke. "karena itulah kau harus mendahului mereka semua, nyatakan perasaanmu!"

" eh..?" Sasuke langsung memerah dan jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. " kau ini gila ya ?!" Sasuke semakin malu

"lalu kau hanya akan menunggunya untuk menghampirimu dan menemukanmu, seseorang yang suka menyendiri, tidak pandai bergaul, tidak begitu menonjol, tidak ikut organisasi apapun, tidak ikut club apapun dan lain – lain…, bagaimana cara dia untuk mengenalmu jika kau tidak mengenalkan dirimu atau semacamnya?!" Nejipun mulai menyindir habis – habisan sahabatnya itu

sasuke langsung lesu, dan tubuhnya bergetar akan sangat sulit menjadi orang yang lebih ceria.

" kau benar …!" tiba – tiba sasuke jadi termenung

Sasuke sudah lama memperhatikan seseorang, dia sangat menyukai orang itu, akan tetapi karena dirinya yang sulit bergaul menjadikannya tidak pernah berani untuk berkenalan ataupun menyapanya. Setelah mendengar ada orang yang disukai, hatinya menjadi tidak tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sasuke pulang sendiri, Neji ikut kegiatan clubnya. Dia menyusuri koridor yang sepi, melihat ke arah lapangan tenis kemudian tersenyum. Dia mengenang seseorang yang sedang mengisi hatinya.

" **Ayo … jangan lama – lama …!"**

Sasuke langsung kaget setengah mati, hatinya berdebar kencang sekali mendengar suara itu. Dia mengenal suara yang kian lama kian mendekat kearahnya itu.

" **iya – iya ..!"**

Sasuke bertambah kaget, dan sedikit kecewa dengan suara baru itu. Suara wanita sedang menjawab ajakan suara pertama itu, matanya terbelalak saat kedua sosok pemilik suara ada hadapannya.

Sasuke melihat seorang pria dengan mata shapire, kulit agak gelap dan wajahnya ceria berambut pirang sedang tersenyum manis pada seorang wanita berambut pink.

" eh ?!" kata pria berambut pirang saat berhadapan dengan sasuke dan berhenti diikuti wanita tadi.

**BUAGHT**

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke memukul keras wajah si pirang, si pirang ambruk dan di tolong oleh si gadis. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam, dan menatap tajam Pria pirang itu, ada hawa kemarahan terasa sangat kuat. Lalu berpindah menatap wanita itu, dan pergi sambil menangis.

Pria pirang itu kaget, dia sempat melihat Sasuke menangis. dia sangat bingung kenapa sasuke tepatnya laki – laki yang tidak dia kenal tiba – tiba marah dan menangis lalu menghilang.

" naruto … ! kau tidak apa ?" Wanita itu mengguncang tubuh si pirang dan membantunya berdiri.

" eh ?!" si pirang hanya memegang pipinya dan tidak mengeluh sakit atau semacamnya. " aku tidak apa – apa !"

" laki – laki itu siapa? Di lihat dari seragamnya sepertinya dia adik kelas kita. Berani sekali memukulmu? Dia cari masalah ya?! Apa dia tidak tau kalau yang dia pukul adalah cucu kepala sekolah!" Sakura mengomel terus – menerus.

"sudahlah Sakura aku tidak apa – apa. Bahkan pukulannya itu tidak terasa apa – apa !" jelas pria yang dipanggil naruto

"begitu ya ? semoga tidak apa – apa ! " Sakura memegang pipi Naruto dengan lembut. " Baiklah ayo kita pulang saja!" Sakura menarik lengan Naruto dan bergelayut mesra kepada Naruto, Naruto hanya tersenyum senang karena sikap manja Sakura.

**BREES**

Si pirang memandang keluar jendela koridor, tampak hujan mulai turun.

" hujan ...! ayo cepat Naru kita pulang, sebelum bertambah deras!" Sakura menarik tangan Naruto.

**NATURO**** POV**** "on"**

Setelah tiba di apartement aku langsung merebahkan diri ke tempat tidur, aku menghirup napas dalam – dalam dan memejamkan mata. Tiba – tiba wajah pria itu muncul, wajah marahnya dan aura kebencian yang mendalam terekam jelas diotakku. Sama sekali tidak bisa aku hilangkan.

Aku memegang pipiku kembali, sedikit berdenyut – denyut dan sakit. Aku tadi berbohong jika pukulan anak itu tidak sakit, aku hanya tidak ingin merusak suasana saat bersama dengan sakura. Tapi entah kenapa aku piker... aku memang tidak marah karena dipukul pemuda itu, siapa dia ?

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan melihat wajahku kecermin, aku melihat dan meneliti wajahku.

" apa aku ini sangat menyebalkan? Apa dia membenciku karena aku dekat dengan sakura? Apa dia juga menyukai Sakura? Tapi kenapa sakura tidak mengenalnya?" aku terus berpikir tentang pemuda itu.

" dia menangis …! Tangisannya membuatku merasa sangat bersalah …! Kenapa dia menangis ya ?! dadaku jadi sakit melihat air mata itu!

**NARUTO POV "****end****"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

Esok harinya hujan gerimis mulai datang dan membasahi halaman KHS, suasana sekolah juga sudah sepi kaena baru beberapa menit lalu semua siswa berhamburan pulang, namun di kelas Sasuke…

Neji kaget sekali ketika melihat wajah sahabatnya yang baru saja duduk di bangkunya, begitupun Lee dan Shino sahabat baik sasuke juga.

" K – Kau kenapa Sasuke?! " Tanya Lee dengan khawatir sambil memegang wajah Sasuke . " Lihatlah wajahmu ini, kau apakan wajah cantikmu sampai sembab seperti ini…!" Lee mulai meneliti

Sasuke hanya pasrah dan menunduk dengan wajah yang kusut, sementara Neji berpikir apa yang mungkin terjadi pada Sasuke. Saat itulah Neji tau apa yang mungkin terjadi pada sahabatnya ini.

" sasuke … kau , jangan – jangan …!" Neji seakan – akan tau jika Naruto sudah menyakitinya.

" EH ?!" Lee dan shino menjadi penasaran

Sementara sasuke malah tidak memperhatikan Neji dan menjadi lebih kesal, karena dia tau kemana arah bicara Neji. Sasuke malas membicarakan tentang Naruto, dia hanya melengos dan duduk ketempatnya dengan pandangan kosong.

" sebenarnya dia kenapa?" Tanya lee pelan kepada Neji

" aku juga belum tau pasti, mungkin dia sedang patah hati …!" Neji menanggapi pelan dan mulai bercerita pada dua temannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah Neji sengaja menunggu sasuke, dia ingin sekali mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

" apa kau sudah menyapanya ?!" Tanya Neji

" aku bahkan sudah memukulnya!" jawab Sasuke sontak temannya itu kaget

" apa kau benar – benar melakukannya ?! memukul orang yang kau sukai dan orang yang belum tau siapa kau?!" Tanya Neji kembali sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

" kemarin saat pulang sekolah dia berhenti dihadapanku, tadinya aku sangat senang tapi …!" tubuh Sasuke bergetar

" ta – tapi gadis itu menggandeng tangannya …, NAruto senpai .. tampak sangat bahagia…!" air mata Sasuke menetes.

" aku tidak bisa menahan diri …! Aku memukulnya …!" Sasuke semakin tersedu – sedu.

" jadi kabar itu benar …!" Neji memahami sekali perasaan temannya ini, dia juga merasa sangat sedih.

Neji menepuk punggung kwannya dengan lembut. Menemani Sasuke yang sedang bersedih dan berharap hal ini bisa membuatnya lega.

**DEG**

" eh ? " si rambut pirang terkejut karena melihat pemandangan itu.

Naruto yang baru saja dari lapangan tenis lewat dekat kelas Sasuke, karena gerimis dia berteduh dibawah puhon dekat jendela kelas Sasuke. Dia tak sengaja melihat Sasuke menangis tersedu – sedu yang ditemani Neji.

" _bukankah dia pemuda yang kemarin?!"_ batin NAruto, lalu bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

" _dia menangis lagi …!"_ Naruto memegangi dadanya, lalu kembali mengintip kedua orang itu, dia melihat Sasuke masih duduk dikursi dan terus menangis.

" _sebenarnya dia kenapa !"_ Naruto ikut merasa sangat sedih melihat Sasuke yang mangis.

**Tes **

Naruto menengadah dan tidak tau ada bulir air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya yang maskulin itu, mungkin itu air hujan. Naruto kaget kerena air itu hangat dan baru sadar dia menangis. Lalu bergegas pergi menerjang rintik hujan yang mulai deras.

Neji merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dipohon dekat jendela, dia melihat keluar. Dia sedikit kaget melihat sekelebat sosok berambut pirang berlari pergi. Neji hanya tersenyum dan menghampiri sasuke dan mengajaknya pulang.

**NARUTO POV**

Aku kenapa ?

Kenapa aku menangis ?

Aku berpikir keras di gerbang sekolah sedang Hujan makin deras mengguyur, aku harus menenangkan diri dan berusaha menguasai diriku, karena ada kejadian aneh yang tiba – tiba terjadi padaku.

Awalnya aku ingin berlatih sendiri di lapangan tenis dan melihat – lihat dulu sebelum latihan lalu gerimis mulai turun, maksudku ingin berteduh, aku malah melihat pria yang memukulku kemarin sedang menangis ditemani seorang pria berambut panjang.

Jika terus disini aku pasti bisa sesak napas. Bergegaslah aku untuk pulang, agar tidak terus memikirkan pria itu. Aku harus focus karena sebentar lagi akan ada pertandingan penting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 bulan berlalu, aku susah payah mnghilangkan pikiranku tentang pemuda itu. aku sudah bisa melupakannya dan focus dengan latihan untuk pertandingan tenis ini. Karena 2 hari lagi aku akan bertanding dengan SMA Suna walaupun itu pertandingan persahabatan, aku tidak akan kalah, karena yang akan aku hadapi adalah pemain – pemain hebat. Tapi yang paling ingin aku kalahkan adalah sepupuku, Gaara.

" Naruto kau latihan keras sekali …!" Tanya Shikamaru sahabatku

" tentu saja …, ini pertandingan penting, aku akan mengalahkan Gaara kali ini, aku tidak akan kalah lagi!"

" kau selalu bersemangat!" Shikamaru menepuk bahuku " EH ?!" dia kelihatan aneh, sambil memandang kearah lain.

" ada apa ?" tanyaku

" apa kau tidak pernah memperhatikan sekelilingmu? Apa kau tidak tau, sejak tahun lalu, ada seorang anak yang selalu memperhatikan kearah sini, awalnya ku kira mungkin dia suka tenis tapi bukan tenis yang dia perhatikan dia memperhatikanmu!" lalu shika memegang kepalaku dan memutar kepalaku sedikit mengarah ke suatu tempat.

" seorang anak yang setia melihatmu dari arah jendela itu …!" Shikamaru menunjuk seseorang yang ada di tempat itu, tempat dan orang yang sepertinya aku ketahui.

**DEG**

kaget sekali, aku benar – benar kaget karena dia menunjuk ke arah kelas pria yang waktu memukulku itu. Benar sekali aku melihat pria itu sedang di jendela memendang kerah kami. Aku dan pemuda raven itu sempat bertemu mata, matanya terbelalak saat mengetahui aku juga melihatnya, walau jauh aku bisa melihat dia sedang tersipu dengan wajah merah padam, karena itu terlihat jelas dikulit putihnya. Lalu menunduk, dia terlihat sangat lucu. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, senyum kelegaan.

" kau sudah mengenalnya ?!" tiba – tiba shikamaru bertanya

" tidak juga … kami memang pernah bertemu tapi aku tidak tau siapa namanya …!" aku berdiri

" kau tertarik padanya!"

**DIASSSS**

Aku seperti terkena bola basket yang besar . aku langsung berdebar – debar, tubuhku bergetar, wajahku memerah. Aku ini kenapa? Begitu keras aku melupakan anak itu, kenapa aku bergetar lagi karena kata – kata Shikamaru.

" ya … kau mulai menyukainya bahkan !" Shika terus menandaskan keadaanku saat ini yang mungkin itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku.

Shika merangkul pundak ku lalu mengajakku pergi, aku khawatir dia akan mengintrogasiku habis – habisan. Dan memang benar, dia membawaku ke apartemennya yang satu kawasan dengan apartemenku. Dia mendudukanku di kursi, mengikat tanganku kebelakang dengan lakban, dan mengikatkan masing – masing kakiku dengan kaki kursi juga dengan lakban. sehingga membuatku tidak bisa kabur dari introgasinya kali ini.

Asal teman – teman tau saja , aku dan shika memang sahabat sejak kecil. Shika adalah orang suka menjelaskan semua hal, jika kebiasaan ini sudah muncul aku sering kabur, meskipun sekedar tugas kelompok dan semacamnya aku juga sering kabur, mungkin karena inilah dia sudah menyiapkan rencana ini.

Aku diintrogasi masalah pemuda raven itu, dia juga mulai menjelaskan , menceritakan dan memberikan saran tentang pemuda raven itu. Setelah dia selesai dia melepaskanku.

Kini aku tau siapa pemuda itu, shika mengetahui pemuda itu dari pacarnya, kiba yang ternyata juga merupakan sahabat baik Neji dan Lee yang merupakan teman baik Sasuke. Yah baru aku tau itulah namanya. SASUKE ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku kembali ke apartemenku, dengan otak penuh dengan informasi tentang pemuda raven yang mencuri perhatianku. Shikamaru menganjurkanku untuk sadar dengan perasaanku sendiri yang tak akan bisa aku ingkari, walau aku sudah pergi dan mencoba melupakannya, itu sama sekali tidak akan berhasil.

" sasuke ...!" aku mendekati jendela apartemenku yang berembun karena hujan baru saja turun dan membasahi kacanya.

Aku memandang rintik hujan di luar, momen ini mengingatkan aku kembali dengan waktu itu, sebulan yang lalu, saat di dalam kelasnya dia sedang menangis yang bahkan aku tidak tau apa penyebabnya.

" air mata itu, selalu saja turun saat aku di sekitarnya. Bahkan langit juga ikut menangis saat dia menangis...!" aku menyentuh dinginnya kaca dan meresakan dadaku seperti tertusuk lagi.

" aku tidak kuat melihat tangisannya itu, sangat menyakitkan!"

Mata malamnya yang terlihat begitu sepi sungguh sangat mencekam saat air matanya harus keluar. Aku ingin melihat sinar berbinar di mata malamnya itu, sehingga bisa menjadi lebih indah dan hangat.

" seolah banyak bintang yang tertebar disana!" aku tertawa kecil

" hehehe ...! orang bodoh sepertiku jadi pandai bersajak dan berkata – kata puitis jika memikirkan anak itu! Dasar TEME!"

" otakku , bahkan kesadaranku sudah di dominasi dengan anak itu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari pertandiangan sudah tiba. Hari ini begitu ramai sorak – sorak para siswa terdengar antusias. Para siswi sedang berbinar – binar dan terus berteriak, aku sampai heran, padahal ini pertandingan persahabatan saja bukan.

" dasar merepotkan! Hhhh... wanita – wanita itu kurang kerjaan!" kata shikamaru

" hei ... jarang – jarang sekolah kita seramai ini!" tambahku

" itu karena mereka begitu memuja dan mengagumi para siswa dari SMA suna!" kata shika

Memang benar juga, siswa dari SMA Suna rata – rata tampan dan keren, itu memang sangat menarik perhatian, apalagi pintar olahraga, begitu menonjol. Para siswa laki – laki di KHS selalu ada di urutan setelah mereka.

" tapi ngomong – ngomong kau sudah siap Naru?" tanya shikamaru

" eh?!"

"kau punya dua pertarungan penting! Kau vs gaara dan kau vs kau!" kata shikamaru menunjuk ke dadaku.

" eh?!"

" dalam pertarungan harus ada yang menang dan kalah! Tapi kadang mengalah juga bukan berarti kalah, kadang menang juga tidak selalu mendapatkan yang terbaik!" shika menepuk pundakku

" lakukan saja yang terbaik, lakukan apa yang kau inginkan! Jangan melawan terlalu keras. Karena kau akan mendapatkan yang terbaik! " Shika mulai berjalan menjauh

" hhhh ... kata – kataku terlalu panjang! Merepotkan!" shikamaru memijat lehernya lalu pergi, sementara aku merenungi perkataan dari shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba saatnya Aku melawan Gaara dan lagi – lagi aku kalah. Dia semakin kuat sejak pertandingan terakhir, tapi aku senang.

" kau semakin hebat!" Gaara menghampiriku

" iya… kau juga! Tenang saja aku akan mengalahkanmu di pertandingan berikutnya." Gaara mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku aku menyambutnya.

Yah aku dapatkan hal yang terbaik dari satu pertandinganku hari ini. aku memang agak kecewa dengan kemampuanku yang masih jauh tertinggal dari Gaara. Namun aku sangat senang karena bisa mendapatkan lawan setangguh dia, aku akan terus mengejarnya.

" lebih baik kita berganti pakaian!" ajak Gaara

" baiklah!" aku mengiyakan dan mengajaknya ke ruang ganti khusus pria

kami berganti pakaian bersama, ini biasa kami lakukan sejak kecil tapi aku tak sengaja aku melihat dada Gaara yang begitu putih dan mulus seperti susu. Aku baru tau sekarang, dada itu sungguh indah

" kulitmu cantik sekali …, kombinasi yang bagus dengan warna rambutmu!" Aku menggodanya

" kau ini bisa saja, apa kau tertarik dengan tubuhku ini ?! " Gaara malah berbalik menggodaku. " tapi kau terlambat , karena jika kau menyentuh tubuhku pacarku bisa marah!"

" kau sudah punya pacar? Beruntung sekali dia !" aku sambil mengenakan jas seragamku

" iya dia sekolah disini, mungkin dia sudah menungguku di luar!" setelah selesesai Gaara langsung bergegas keluar.

Aku mengikutinya, aku melihat. Gaara sedang menuburuk seseorang yang berdiri didepanya. Aku sepertinya tau siapa dia. Gaara memeluk orang itu dengan bahagia.

" ini dia… kenalkan ini Neji pacarku!" Gaara memperkenalkannya padaku, ya aku tau siapa dia, dia pemuda yang menemani sasuke waktu itu.

" salam kenal senpai …! Sejak masuk SMA ini aku belum pernah mengenalkan diri pada Senpai, aku sahabat Sasuke …!" dia memberikan hormat padaku aku juga memberikan hormat padanya.

" baiklah selamat bersenang – senang , aku harus melakukan sesuatu!"

"oh iya Neji apa dia …?! "

aku langsung berlari saat Neji mengangguk, aku berlari meninggalkan mereka.

**NARUTO POV "****end****"**

Naruto bergegas pergi meninggalkan gaara dan Neji.

" Neji… siapa yang dimaksud Naruto dengan Dia? Apakah orang yang disukai Naruto …?!" Tanya Gaara pada Neji

Neji hanya tersenyum dan malah merangkul Gaara yang lebih mungil dari Neji, walau lebih tua darinya dan mengajaknya pergi.

" aku tidak tau apakah Naruto senpai menyukainya, tapi orang yang dimaksud itu sangat menyukai Naruto senpai…, kelihatnya dia sudah ditemukan oleh Naruto senpai …!" jelas Neji

" benarkah ?! beruntung sekali …! Semoga naruto menyatakan cintanya, cinta yang sudah ditunggu – tunggu temanmu itu…!"

"iya … Gaara-kun benar … sama seperti Senpai menemukanku..!" Neji merangkul erat Gaara dan tersenyum lega.

Sementara itu Naruto yang terus berlari akhirnya sampai ke kelas Sasuke. Seperti yang dikatakan Neji sasuke masih ada di dalam kelas dan memandang lapangan tenis di jendela.

" Sasuke …!" Naruto terengah – engah karena habis berlari dan memanggil Sasuke

Sasuke sangat kaget karena suara orang yang dia sukai memanggilnya. Dia menoleh dan tidak percaya Karena Naruto berdiri dipintu.

" NA – Naruto senpai ?! " kata sasuke tidak percaya. Naruto mendekati Sasuke dan menatap sasuke dengan tajam.

" Ke – kenapa Senpai ada disini ?!" sasuke agak takut karena pandangan naruto yang menusuk

NAruto menyentuh pipinya yang pernah dipukul Sasuke. Mengingatkan sasuke saat kejadian dia memukul naruto tanpa pikir panjang.

" EH ?! untuk yang waktu itu aku benar – benar minta maaf …!" Sasuke langsung membungkuk

Naruto tertawa kecil " aku dan sakura tidak ada hubungan apapun, dia kerabatku, dia keponakan kepala sekolah. Apakah waktu itu kau cemburu?! dan langsung memukulku ?!" Naruto semakin mendekat ke Sasuke

" EH ?!" Sasuke malu sekali karena melakukan kesalahan fatal, jadi isu itu benar tapi tidak benar kalau Naruto sedang pacaran dengan seorang gadis.

" Aku MOHON MAAF SENPAI MAAFKAN KESALAHANKU …!"

**Brugt**

Tirai jendela kelas sasuke tersibak dan bergerak saat tubuh NAruto menimpa tubuh sasuke ke arah jendela dengan lembut. Naruto menarik sedikit ujung tirai itu dan mengecup bibir Sasuke. Sasuke tidak percaya apa yang telah dilakukan naruto padanya,

" aku mencintaimu Sasuke …!"

**DEG**

" …"

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata – kata dia sangat bahagia, perasaannya melambung tinggi seakan sudah samapi surge teratas.

" apakah kau menyukaiku ?" Tanya Naruto,

Sasuke mengangguk bahagia.

" tapi pukulanmu itu…, tidak akan aku maafkan…!"

**DEG**

" …"

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata – kata rasanya dia langsung terlempar kedasar neraka

" sebagai gantinya kau harus menebusnya…!" Naruto langsung menubruk Sasuke sehingga sasuke terjatuh dilantai

" Naruto senpai …"

" kau tak perlu khawatir …, karena aku sudah menemukanmu…, aku tidak akan pergi,aku akan disampingmu selalu Sasuke …, kau boleh memejamkan matamu …!" NAruto mencium Sasuke dalam – dalam

" Hnnnnhhhh …!" sasuke meneteskan air mata bahagia

" aku tak akan membuatmu bersedih lagi …!"

...Fin...

* * *

Terima kasih kepada teman – teman yang sudah berkenan membca fic ini hingga akhir, terima kasih banyak ...!

Semoga bisa menghibur...

Maaf karena masih belum bisa membuat yang bagus ...

Saya masih harus banyak belajar...

Terima kasih !

Mohon di review ...! terima kasih !

- Kaze -


End file.
